Back and Forth
by detrametal
Summary: Gar felt overwhelming sadness. he was forgotten and in pain. he was alone.


As the noose tightened across his neck his feet swung

Back and forth, back and forth.

He was alone again as his time went

Back and forth, back and forth.

His friends never saw him outside of a call, yet to the prison the criminals went

Back and forth, back and forth.

He heard the bed, under metal man and alien creak

Back and forth, back and forth.

The birds fell in love and he felt it as

His heart died.

He watched the one he loved laughed and smiled and he felt it as

His heart died.

He cried as they left in each others arms and

His heart died.

She cried as she took the ring and nodded

His heart died.

He decided it was time to for the rest of him to follow as

His heart died.

He would be free

By hook or by crook.

He would never suffer alone

By hook or by crook.

He would escape this hell

By hook or by crook.

He would never see her smile at _him _again

By hook or by crook.

She cared for everyone

Everyone but him.

When someone got hurt she worried for

Everyone but him

She felt love for everyone

Everyone but him.

For her happiness

He prayed.

For them to forget about him

He prayed.

For them to never know what happened to him

He prayed.

That they may live in total happiness

He prayed.

For all pain to leave them

He prayed.

For their sake

He prayed.

He stood at something he didn't dare hope for

The gates were bright.

They swung open for him on perfect hinge

The gates were bright.

He thought he would be barred but

The gates were bright.

He asked Peter why he was allowed in these lights

The gates were bright

"Because you suffered enough" and his eyes held tears

The gates were bright.

They closed behind him and cast everything in gold

The gates were bright.

Though they forgot about him

He watched over them.

As they suffered

He watched over them.

Though they abandoned him

He watched over them.

Though he lost his powers

He watched over them.

Years past and still

He watched over them.

The little girl walked into a room and saw a glowing man

"Mr. Angel,

Why are you here?"

He knelt in front of her, his white wings touched the floor

"Little girl,

I am here to protect your mother"

The little girl tilted her head

"Mr. Angel,

Why not my daddy?"

He watched her for a moment

"Little girl,

Do you know who Beast Boy was?"

The little girl shook her head

"Mr. Angel,

Who was Beast Boy?"

He lowered his head

"Little girl,

He was the one who loved your mother more than anything"

The little girl heard her mom call

"Mr. Angel,

Where did you go?"

He had disappeared as the mother entered the room

"Little girl,

This is Beast Boy" and both the girl and her mother saw the swinging husk of a body.

He saw the four suffer in hell and cried out to God

Have mercy on them.

God remained silent as they suffered, he begged

Have mercy on them.

To fight the dark they dipped too far sometimes, yet he asked

Have mercy on them.

To the silence he went to the other side and asked

Have mercy on them.

The Devil would take his soul to his mouth, he nodded saying only

Have mercy on them.

As he felt the pain he only prayed

Have mercy on them.

As he took Judas spot he didn't cry

The pain was horrible.

As tooth ground his soul to dust he didn't mind that

The pain was horrible.

He slipped deeper into the maw and yet

The pain was horrible.

Time was impossible to hold here

The pain was horrible.

Years, days, hours lost all meaning

As he waited.

For all his suffering he heard not a word of thanks

As he waited.

For all his work not even heaven helped

As he waited.

As he cried out only jeers greeted him

As he waited.

Then one day all was gone, a pure white and no pain surrounded him. Peter watched as the young man came too on the floor of this white open space.

"Young man, you have much to account for"

The green man nodded.

"Do you accept that no one was responsible for your fate other then yourself?"

The green man nodded.

"Do you admit that you love Raven, and when she agreed to marry Robin you took your own life?"

He lowered his eyes but nodded.

"Do you admit you watched over them in your own pain and suffering?"

The green man nodded.

"Do you admit that you spoke to their child when you were told not to?"

He lowered his eyes but nodded.

"Do you admit that you made a deal with the Liar for their souls?"

The green man nodded.

"Do you admit that you took the spot of the traitor to give their souls freedom?"  
The green man nodded.

"Do you know if your good has outweighed your evil?"

Gar watched as the four bathed in sunny fields as he turned to the fires and back to the teeth.

Spared not the tooth nor the claw he journeyed back.

Spared not the mocking jeer nor the stinging words.

Spared not the hatred nor the buffeting.

Spared not the spitting nor the attack.

He journeyed back.

The White Tower watched and he who sat on the throne clenched the arm rest.

One man took all the pain for those who drove him to his death.

One man who's hand would never again see the brightness of the sun.

One man who would never again be spared the agony of torment.

One man who would never again smile.

Never feel joy, nor happiness, nor trust, nor serenity.

Nor love.


End file.
